


You And Me Here

by TotallyTinkerbell



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: #skamchristmas17, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Evak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyTinkerbell/pseuds/TotallyTinkerbell
Summary: A little Christmas-themed Evak fluff for Sophia and the ladies at SKAM STORIES - a delayed contribution to the christmaschallenge17Title from 'Underneath The Mistletoe' by Sia.





	You And Me Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SophiaSoames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaSoames/gifts), [Evak4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evak4ever/gifts), [Netsuli](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Netsuli).



Even made a promise. It had only been October when Isak first mentioned that Even was not allowed to decorate their flat outside from the small Christmas tree they were going to get. But when Even had walked into the Kollektiv on December 4th and the place was already decorated head-to-toe, curtesy of Eskild’s empty nest syndrome, he had been tempted.

The thing was that he hadn’t wanted to break the promise he made to Isak. He knew very well Isak’s reasoning. First of all their contract didn’t allow them to attach anything to the walls with nails, which took away the opportunity for a wreath. Secondly, their ceilings weren’t that high so any garlands would just be in the way. And Isak had reasoned that they’d already have to find space for a tree and the subsequent presents, so any other decorations would be just too excessive.

“Can we at least hang up some lights?” Even asked Isak as they walked through Clas Ohlson, because the handle of their strainer had broken off and Isak, picky about texture in stuff, needed a functioning strainer on a daily basis.

“Are you willing to go a week without food? Cause that’s what it will take out of our budget Ev.”

“Isak, you’re buying a strainer at Clas Ohlson instead of the Europris we just passed. You’re the one splurging.”

“It’s an investment.” Isak stated as he glanced over the kitchenware section of the store, dropping his eye on a strainer. And Even knew that was sort of true. Plus, Isak’s dad had the generosity of paying for some basic kitchen and household appliances.

“Can we use your dad’s money? You don’t ever give him receipts anyways, do you?”

Isak looked up and frowned. “Even, we’re not using my dad’s money for anything but the pure necessities.” Isak said. And then he walked on, zigzagging his way through the store which was designed just like an Ikea so that you’d have to pass every section before ending up at the registers.

Eventually they got there though, with a tempting stop at the place where they sold some gaming console extension cords. Even had realized then that he would be leaving the store without Christmas decorations. So he called in his back-up option.

Pulling out his phone he sent the text out, and then he grabbed his boyfriend’s hand. “Alright handsome, let’s get to the register then. When we get home I’ll make you some hot chocolate.”

And maybe the turnover was a bit transparent, but Isak wasn’t going to object to what Even suggested, so he walked over to the register to pay quickly. Then his phone rang and he looked down, rolling his eyes. “Ugh, Eskild. Can you pay?” Isak asked Even, and the boy nodded, taking over Isak’s wallet. Isak then walked out of the store and Even grinned, before looking at the lady in front of him. “I forgot some stuff.” He said, taking the strainer, and then turning around, heading to the Christmas decoration section.

And it wasn’t like he was going to go full out. Isak would probably not be able to enjoy it fully if Even just blantly ignored his reasoning. But Isak had never said anything about a mistletoe. So a few moments later Even stood back in front of the register, the strainer, a little 10cm santa and a mistletoe in front of him. “90 kroner please.” The lady said, and Even put in Isak’s card, walking out of the store with the bag a few moments later.

“Finally.” Isak said, and Even acted out his best innocence, claiming the lady was a new employee.

“What did Eskild want?” Even asked, and Isak huffed. “Inviting us for a dinner at the kollektiv. The 22nd. Can you, with work?”

Even took out his phone, checked the date, and added an event on it when he saw he had the day off. “I can make it.” He then put his phone away again and wrapped his free arm around Isak, pulling him closer and pressing a kiss to the side of Isak’s head. “I love you.”

“Love you too cheeseball.” Isak said, removing Even’s arm because Isak was kind of too warm in his warm coat and jumper. For being December 9th the weather was hardly around freezing temperature. Even then pouted a little and Isak smiled, slowing down in his step and turning Even towards him by his shoulders. “Don’t pout, handsome.” Isak said, before wrapping both his hands around Even’s neck, pulling him in close for a kiss.

And Isak usually wasn’t one of those PDA people. And this was pretty public. It was pretty much one of those scenes in the Hallmark movies where they couple is sharing a kiss in town center and the camera zooms out and there’s a happy ever after music playing in the background. Right now it was just WHAM! though, and their life wasn’t a happy hallmark movie.

Yet still Isak smiled into the kiss. Because if this would be the end of their movie right now, he would be pretty damn proud of it. Luckily, Even smiled back, and Isak swore he felt something pointy in the bag poking his leg when Even accidentally slammed it against him.

“Sorry.” Even apologized, and then they broke the kiss, both of them chuckling.

“Let’s just go home. I want that hot chocolate.”

And so 45 minutes later Isak was in their bed, just browsing on their phone as Even handed him a hot chocolate that he had made from scratch. “There you go.”

Isak smiled widely and gratefully, putting his lips to the promise of a warm and fuzzy feeling filling his body. “Auw! Hot!” Isak exclaimed instead, removing the mug from his lips. Even just threw his head back in laughter, and he reached for Isak’s face once he had put the mug on the nightstand. He carefully draped his thumb over the corner of his mouth. It didn’t go unnoticed how Isak slowly froze, and his eyes shifted a bit before Even pulled back his hand and they both blinked.

“Join me.” Isak then said, both his hands caressing up Even’s arms, resting on his shoulders from where Isak was softly pulling Even towards him. But he knew why Even was in his shoes and jacket right now.

“Wish I could. But I can’t be late again.” Even sighed, then pressing a kiss to Isak’s lips. And it was a bit longer than his usual goodbye kisses, just because he knew he’d miss Isak more on times like this. When Isak was at school or busy studying, Even usually had a better chance of focusing himself. Now, knowing his boyfriend was in their bed, waiting for him to get back, that would be a bit more tricky.

Luckily he had the distraction of their work outfit requiring a Christmas hat, and the KB he worked at refrained from playing the same old same old Christmas classics (Mariah was still in there, but just… not every 7 minutes) so they occasionally had a dancing intermezzo. Yet that also came with a fair amount of clumsiness, and when Even was a little too excited he ended up spilling coffee on his own shirt, causing him to take it off as soon as he got home to try and remove the stain.

“Okay, I was going to ask what’s for dinner but this works.” Isak said leaning against the doorway to the kitchen, and Even quickly turned around, a little startled. “Sorry. Just stained coffee on it.”

Isak smiled and then took Even’s hand, making him drop the shirt and dragging him to the living room. Once he got there he smiled brightly as he pointed out the tiny little 90cm Christmas tree that stood in the corner, ready to be decorated. “Tada! What do you think?”

“I… I love it.” Even smiled, connecting his lips with Isak. “Damn, it’s adorable. Still think we could’ve done some more decorations but…”

“We can decorate the tree Even.” Isak said, and Even agreed. So that’s what they spend the next 50 minutes doing, with laughter and joy, until Isak went to sit down on their bed and made a humming sound, just as Even finished putting the star on top.

“What?” he asked, looking behind him.

“Well… It does look sort of empty having it just there in the corner.”

And Even’s eyes sparkled a little, and a grin appeared on his face. “You think so?”

“Yeah. Maybe…” Isak said, pausing when Even sat down next to him. He moved a bit closer, stroking some strands of hair out of Even’s face. “Maybe you can draw something? Like, Christmas themed?”

Even thought over the idea and glanced to where his sketchbook was, then nodding. “Yeah, I can do that.”

“And maybe I can check with Eskild to see if he has some decorations he’s not using, so we wouldn’t spend money on them.”

And damn, Even loved his money-conscious boyfriend. Which didn’t mean that he felt guilty about the expenses he made earlier that day. He just simply felt a little bit relief that Isak was on board with the idea of more decorations. “That’s good. Because I may have gotten us something.”

“Even!” Isak then said, softly slapping his arm and Even just laughed at his reaction, like Isak was acting similar to a mom with disobeying kids.

“Just something small.” Even said, getting up and walking over to where he had put the bag in the corner behind the door. He was surprised Isak hadn’t found it. He then grabbed some tape from the kitchen and walked back to the doorway between the hallway and the living room, reaching up to tape at the doorframe. “There.” He said with a content smile.

And Even just caught the end of Isak’s “my boyfriend is such a sap” trademark eye roll before he got up and walked over. “A mistletoe? You got us a mistletoe, as if I don’t want to kiss you already, 24/7? These lips are essentially mine.” Isak said, reaching for them and immediately pulling Even closer with a hand on his side.

Even smiled and looked at Isak, nodding. “No I know that. But now…” Even said, moving from Isak’s grip and standing a bit closer once again. “Now we have even more opportunity to.”

And who would Isak be if he argued against the chance of making out with his boyfriend even more.

 

 

 


End file.
